Always, E
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: She can't help but lust after her boyfriend's stepfather, and it doesn't matter who she has to hurt to get to him.


**Taste of the Forbidden II**

**Title: Always, E**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Word Count: 5572**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: **She can't help but lust after her boyfriend's stepfather and it doesn't matter who she has to hurt to get to him.

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I hated this town and absolutely everything about it. Every morning that I had to get up to make it to class, I asked myself if it was worth it. The long days spent in a class full of people that weren't half as smart as me, in a college that was so small it didn't even have its own basketball team, just to have my face seen seemed absolutely pointless. I knew I wasn't staying long so I never bothered to make friends with anyone. These people were beneath me anyway.

I was completely content being the loner that ate lunch by herself. Because, like I said, this hellhole would not be my home. My home would forever be in Elmira, NY where my dad rested his head every night. As the welcome sign read, it was a great place to live. Or at least it was until Charlie had his accident.

He served as chief in the small police department up until four years ago when a bullet to the spine left him paralyzed from the waist down. According to doctors, he was extremely lucky; it could have been much worse. Then again, everything must be better than death. Charlie didn't agree. He was –is –the proudest man I know. I still believe the worst day of his life was the day that I had to wipe his ass. It trumped the day that my deadbeat mother skipped town - chasing her next hit, or the day he was shot.

He protested, arguing that he didn't need me to clean him. He was my father and whether it happened now or later, I was going to be the one there for him in the end. That's why it pissed me off so much when he willingly placed himself in assisted living. The blowup was so bad that we didn't talk for six months. I knew that he was just as miserable as I was during those long months of silence, but I was just as hardheaded as he was. Thankfully, Jacob, a close family friend, got sick of our shit and convinced us both that it was time to end the stupid feud we had. Admittedly, it was one of the happiest times of my life.

After we had a lengthy heart-to-heart, he convinced me that moving into assisted living was something that he not only needed, but ironically, it gave him a sense of independence. It was also Charlie that talked me into traveling–seeing other countries. I did do some traveling, albeit not always for pleasure, but I never left the States. I wanted to be able to get home quickly in the event that something happened to my dad.

He was part of the reason I was actually in Buttfuck, USA.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. It seemed like a good idea last night to take a shower in the morning, but now I just wanted to crawl back into bed. I hated my shitty little studio apartment, but I had no problem sleeping in my bed. The only thing that got me going in the morning was knowing that I was one day closer to kicking rocks and getting the hell out of dodge.

I could hear my phone ringing in the other room as I stood under the tepid water. A total of three people had my number, and at this early hour, I knew that he could only be Riley.

Riley was the only one who I would call a friend and even that relationship wasn't much. He was a good buddy. Good looking in his own right. He had super book smarts, even skipped two grades in his lifetime, but his street smarts were non-existent. He wasn't the sexy nerd with the hot glasses. He was the World of Warcraft geek that majored in … some kind of science or other. I almost felt bad for playing with his emotions. Almost.

Another thing about Riley was that if he was more aware, he would realize that I spent more time gawking at Emmett, his stepfather, than I did talking to him when I went with him to visit his mother.

Riley's mother, Victoria, was the epitome of a cougar and Emmett was barely five years older than me at the ripe age of twenty-nine. She was pretty, I guess, for a fifty-year-old. A nip and tuck here and there wouldn't hurt, though. Maybe I was just bitter. She had the man I wanted. Emmett was mine and she was in the way.

Stepping out of the shower, I towel dried my hair. Frankly, I had no one to impress at school. However, I agreed to accompany Riley to his mother's place in the evening. I would make sure that I was more than presentable for that visit.

"Hey, what's up? You called?" I asked Riley when I returned his call.

"Hi, babe," he greeted. I rolled my eyes at the sentiment but plastered on a fake smile although he couldn't see me. "Are we still on for tonight?"

And miss out on seeing Emmett?

"Of course! I just have to come back and change before we go. I look like shit right now and I don't want to disrespect your mother or anything," I lied. Like I gave a shit about his pathetic mother.

"That's sweet, but you know that you don't have to do that. She loves you."

"I know, but I want to. Are we still heading out at six?"

"Does four work for you instead?"

If that meant I got to see Emmet sooner it did.

"Four works great. You can pick me up here," I confirmed. "Look, I gotta go 'cause I'm gonna be late for class. I'll talk to you later."

Dragging myself through campus was not an option today. I hadn't seen Em in a week and there was no way in hell I was going to see him looking the way I did. I hadn't shaved since the last time I saw him. Just for this occasion I planned on waxing every hair in my nether region. If this didn't keep him with me than I had no fucking clue what would. He was the type of guy that liked a smooth surface, a tight surface. I also knew that there was no way in hell he was getting that from Victoria. Just thinking about the things that they may have done together made me want to gag. I didn't even want to think about the areas where the skin sagged.

~AE~

"Why are we still playing this game, E?" I asked, cornering him in the bathroom. I began kissing up and down his neck, leaving a wet trail with my tongue. "We both know that you belong with me. I'm sure Victoria was 'fun', but let's be real now. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose." He was adamant in his claim. He could lie to everyone else, but he couldn't lie to himself or me. There was something more between us–something that Victoria couldn't come between.

"Hmm. I see. So I guess I never sucked your cock in her Maserati." I placed a kiss under his ear. "And I guess you never bent me over the dining room table that we're about to have dinner on while you fucked my ass." I licked across his bottom lip. "And I guess I never sat on your face on that bed that you share with her." I palmed his titanium erection, rubbing slowly up and down. "I guess I should go find Riley then."

Emmett scoffed. "Please. Like that boy could ever do to you what I can."

"Please don't tell me you're jealous of your stepson?" I laughed. "Besides, Riley won't deny what we have going on, unlike some people." I looked him up and down before turning to leave. Emmett grabbed my arm right before I was out of reach. I eyed him with a cocked eyebrow and an evil smirk.

"Don't," he warned. "I can promise you, you'll regret it later."

"Oh, Emmett, honey, I already regret everything in this town," I cooed.

~AE~

"Hey, Riley, get over here," I ordered, using my husky, seductive voice.

I was sitting on the edge and leaning back on my elbows. My top was indecently low-cut and my breasts were damn near hanging out.

Riley smiled devilishly and headed to close the door.

"No, don't!" I called. "Your mom and Emmett went to bed like an hour ago. Besides," I purred, "the chance of getting caught is exciting, isn't it?" I ran a finger down the center of my chest. "As a matter of fact, just the thought has me flooding myself."

"You must need help with those then," he replied smoothly as he strutted over to me.

I was taken quite by surprise at his sudden confidence as it was nothing he ever demonstrated before. Although we only had sex once before, I only did it because I was pissed off at Emmett and his fucking bullshit.

I bit my lip in false innocence and nodded, hoping that it turned him on. He unbuttoned my jeans and slowly began lowering the zipper, all the while looking straight into my eyes. It was sexy, but slightly unnerving at the same time, since I couldn't help but picture Em in his place.

I lifted my hips as he slid both my jeans and underwear down. He worked with a finesse that I would have never guessed he ever could muster.

"It feels like silk," Riley moaned as he caressed the lips between my legs. "Did you do this for me?"

I opened my mouth to answer before quickly shutting it when I saw a figure move in my periphery. I shifted my eyes and smirked when I saw Emmett standing in the doorway. His face was red –irate –as he held onto the door frame for dear life.

Good.

I had to listen to all those false words of affection he threw Victoria's way. Hearing him say he loved her when we both knew it wasn't true. More than once, I had to be subjected to talk of how good the previous nights in bed was – the hand holding and the kisses on the neck. It made me fucking sick. I never threw my relationship with Riley in his face, so he could have at least showed me the same fucking courtesy.

"Yes," I lied. "It's all for you, Riley," I said while looking straight at Em. I wasn't surprised that Riley was too enraptured to notice his stepfather looking right at us.

"I want you to taste me, Riley. You're the only one that can make me feel good." It hurt to say those words using Riley's name instead of Emmett's, but I was done being made to feel like second fiddle to Victoria. Him denying me hurt more than any lie I could ever tell. Em knew how much I loved him, and if he would just say it back, all would be right in the world. I wouldn't need to have Riley's face between my legs just to get back at him.

Riley bent his head forward, using his tongue to take one long, slow lick. It was sensual and definitely felt good, but that wasn't the way I liked it. Riley didn't know this, but Emmett most certainly did. Holding myself up, I grabbed two handfuls of Riley's hair and shoved his face into my pussy.

"Suck it," I commanded Riley. He did as he was told. He was a bit sloppy about it but he was getting the job done.

"Fuck," I groaned, staring at Emmett's angry stance. Past his livid expression, I could see the lust behind his eyes. He loved eating my pussy while I pulled his hair. He loved that he had the ability to make me scream and speak in tongues. And, he absolutely loved that only he had the ability to make me beg.

"Ugh. Just like that," I panted when Riley bit down on my swollen, sensitive clit. "Bite it again," I instructed, still looking at the angry man at the door. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to, because, despite the fact that it was Riley's tongue and mouth on me, I only ever imagined Emmett bringing me pleasure. He was the only one that could ever push me all the way and back again. It was easy to fake orgasms and have guys be none the wiser, but not him. He could manipulate and tease my body like a sport he mastered a long time ago. He knew. He always knew when I was ready to combust or how to get me there.

I wanted him on me and in me. Not just in the sexual sense, but more. He was the first person I thought of in the morning and the last person at night. Whenever I spent time alone in my apartment, I imagined cuddling with him on the couch watching a movie or eating dinner together. He was my absolute everything and I knew I was his.

Riley deviated from his ministrations to start kissing and nipping on my inner thigh. I wanted to groan in frustration, but at the same time, I didn't want him to think that I wasn't enjoying what we were doing. I wasn't, but still.

"Rosalie." Riley said my name like a mantra, a prayer offered up to the gods. "I love you."

My eyes widened and my body froze. I shot Emmett, who looked equally bewildered, a panicked look. Riley falling in love with me was not part of my plan. I knew I was an asshole for playing Riley just to be close to his stepfather, but I wasn't so heartless to have him intentionally fall in love with me just to break his heart. I never did or said anything to him that would have given him the smallest indication that what we had going on could develop into something more. People had flings and fuck buddies all the time without it being more than just a good lay now and then. Why did Riley have to go and ruin an okay thing we had going on?

"Help me," I mouthed to Emmett. I needed an out.

"What's this?" Emmett roared as if he had just happened upon us. Riley had no clue he was there the whole time.

"Em-Emmett? We were just… umm …" Riley was scared, damn near shitting himself. Not only was Emmett several years older than him, but he was also bigger in every way.

"Does your mother know what you do under her roof?" he asked. His face flamed and his nostrils flared in anger. Whether it was genuine fury or good acting, I wasn't sure. I was just grateful that he intervened.

"I'm grown," Riley argued pathetically, unable to look into Emmett's eyes. I redressed quickly, wanting to get the hell out of there, with or without Em. I needed to distance myself from both of them.

"Please," he scoffed. "You just turned 19 and your mother pays all your bills. You can't even legally drink, so don't give me that 'I'm grown' bullshit." He turned his glare to me, making me flinch in response. "Get your shit together–I'm taking you home." I had never seen him so angry before. I didn't fear him but definitely knew that now was not the time to be brave or talk back.

I hastily put my shoes on and ran out the door without a promise to call Riley later. I was done with him and the whole situation. It was becoming way too deep for me to feel comfortable anymore. I already felt horrible that Riley had fallen in love with me, though his love could be questionable.

The car ride was silent. I was too nervous to bring up what just happened or to fill the silence with music, which made the ride that much worse.

I couldn't say that I was surprised when Em stomped behind me up to my apartment. Though he was a gentleman through and through–outside the bedroom–I was pretty sure this had nothing to do with making sure I made it upstairs safely or not.

I considered fiddling with the keys, pretending the lock was giving me a problem, but I knew that the delay would only serve to piss him off further. Instead, I took the high road and waited for what verbal lashing was to come.

He didn't disappoint.

"Fucking seriously_, Rosalie_," he spat my name while slamming the door. "I'm going to ignore the fact that the kid said he loved you because I'm almost positive he was talking with his dick, but what the fuck was that? Were you trying to make me jealous? Because I can tell you right the fuck now, it didn't. You wouldn't believe the level of rage that I'm feeling, though." His nostrils were flaring and his chest was heaving. The smart part of me should be concerned, but the dumb part-the part that was in complete love and lust with him-could only think about how good the make-up sex would be.

"I went to you tonight and you denied me. What was I supposed to do? Stand around and watch the old bag feel you up? Watch her hand grab a dick that belongs to me? While she spouts how much she loves you? Please!"

He stalked towards me, his steps heavy but purposeful. "You want to talk about possession?" He roughly grabbed a handful of my hair, causing my neck to jerk backwards. "This neck," -he began licking and sucking his way down from my earlobe to my collarbone- "belongs to me." With his free hand, he managed to unbutton my jeans and lower the zipper. "This pussy." He pushed two fingers into me without warning. I screamed out in surprise, pain, and pleasure. He pumped into me without any signs that he was stopping any time soon. "This is mine, too. And like everything that belongs to me, if I lend it out, he better treat it just as good as I would and return it to me in the same condition." He gripped my hair tighter and pulled my head closer to his mouth. "Tell me, Ro, did Riley treat my pussy the same way I do?"

I heard him. I tried answering, but his grip on my hair and his fingers were just too much. The faster he fucked me with his fingers, the more I needed. I could feel my own wetness slowly smear between my inner thighs and I couldn't concentrate on anything else but his fingers, wishing he would replace them with his cock.

"Answer me," he seethed.

"No," I screamed. "He didn't … he can't," I spluttered, trying to ground out the truthful answer.

"I didn't think he could," he whispered in my ear. "If he doesn't know how to treat my things, maybe I should take it back," he growled.

"Please," I begged. I wanted nothing more than to belong to him. He's mine and I'm his. I was tired of acting like I cared for Riley just to be able to get close to Em. I was tired of being jealous of Victoria for laying with him at night.

"Please? What are you begging me for?"

"Take me. Fuck me. Tell me you love me and that Victoria means nothing."

In one swift motion, he removed his hands from my underwear and hair. I could cry. Was this him pulling away? Had I lost him for good?

"Everything. I want it off. Now!" he ordered loudly. "Your pussy has been mistreated and neglected and that ends tonight."

I could have cried for a whole other reason.

"I want you on the floor, on your knees and spread 'em," he said when I was completely naked in front of him. I complied, hoping that the ache between my legs would soon be satisfied.

He ran a single finger along my soaked slit. I arched my back, waiting for him to put something in me.

"How good is Riley at eating pussy, Rose?" he whispered in my ear, letting my name roll off is tongue as he continued to run a single finger up and down, circling my clit when he reached the top.

"That was the first time, E, but no one is as good as you," I answered honestly. I needed him like I've never needed him before.

"From what I saw, I didn't think so either."

He slid his tongue so deep in between my slit, I felt it in my throat. He licked up and down while switching between nibbling one lip and then the other. I reached behind me to grab a fistful of hair to make sure his face stayed in place.

"God, E," I moaned. Stars glowed behind my eyelids and volcanoes erupted between my legs. I could feel the trickling of my cum on my thighs. He turned his head just slightly, hungrily slurping at the wet skin. "I love you, E, so fucking much," I panted. "I need you with me always. In me, around me, with me. I need you," I confessed.

He bit the skin roughly, leaving a stinging pain in its wake. It hurt, but fuck if it didn't turn me on even more. "Don't say that. Not yet. Give me until next weekend and then it could be just us. Okay? I promise you."

The tears that welled in my eyes prevented me from answering with anything but a nod. Just us. It felt like I would be waiting forever for it to be just us.

"No tears. I never want to be able to say I fucked a crying girl."

That stopped the tears immediately!

He held my hip while grabbing his cock and slapping it against my ass. "How long has it been since I fucked you?" He glided his cock along my pussy without actually entering me.

"Uhh … uhh … eight. Eight days," I cried. "It's been too long, E."

"Eight days, really?" he asked in surprise as he put just the tip in. "That's horrific." He sunk the rest of his cock inside and it was like heaven. It was as if God created the two of us for each other specifically. "This isn't gonna be gentle," he said gruffly. "Eight days without this pussy doesn't call for gentle."

With both hands on my hips, he slammed me back while shoving his dick forward. It was torturous and wonderful and everything that my world was missing.

"Stay still," he growled. He gripped my hips, holding me in place while he slammed into me repetitively. He knew every spot to hit to make me scream and whimper.

"E," I moaned out. "Fuck me … fuck me …" My breath was shallow as I greedily tried defying his orders and pushing back.

"I said hold still." He slapped my ass hard, eliciting a moan of pleasure. "You're such a slut. Only dirty girls like getting fucked from behind." He grabbed a fistful of hair as he continued to fuck me. "Lucky for you, you're my dirty slut. Who fucks my slut better than me?" he asked before smacking my ass once again.

"No one," I groaned out. "No one … argg ...fucks me besides you. Aaaghhh …"

"That's not true is it, slut? Did you think I forgot about that little scene you pulled with Riley?" he ground out as he pulled my hair and plowed into me incredibly fast. "I warned you," he said before pulling out completely. "Turn around and stay on your knees."

I complied quickly. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was not in a joking mood. I knew that just the thought of Riley pissed him off, but more often than not, it made for great sex.

"I better feel your tonsils. Understand?" I barely got a nod in before he grabbed my hair and began fucking my mouth.

As I sucked and got a few licks in, I made the slurping and choking sound that he absolutely loved. As a matter of fact, Emmett was the one who showed me the right way to suck dick.

I grabbed his ass with one hand, making his jerking hips more frantic. With the other, I cupped his balls–massaging and pulling on them.

"Oh shit … oh fuck … oh God," he panted. "I'm … gonna come." He held my head down, holding me in place to keep the tip of his cock positioned in the back of my throat. Thick squirts of cum slithered down my throat and I swallowed it all as if it was the only substance that could keep me alive while trying not to actually choke.

Emmett was a panting mess as he removed his softening cock. I, on the other hand, wasn't ready for him to go and I knew that's exactly what was about to happen. I watched as he grabbed a T-shirt that hadn't made it into my hamper and cleaned his junk dry.

"Don't look at me like that," he chided. "You know I can't stay; so don't ask me to."

"I wasn't going to," I answered petulantly. It was a lie. I asked him to stay every time.

"Yes, you were," he smirked. I watched as he pulled on his boxers and pants while I stood naked in front of him. "Two weeks–less than that, actually. Then it's just you and me, okay?" He wrapped his arms around my waist as I tried not to cry. I heard him this time, and I heard him earlier when he promised me, but it still hurt to know that he was leaving tonight and every other night until he decided that he was done with Victoria.

I leaned my forehead against his bare chest and nodded, knowing that if I looked into his eyes, I'd crack. He wasn't having any of that. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his glistening eyes. It didn't make me feel any better that he was holding back his own tears.

"I do love you. I need you to know that. Believe it or not, you're the reason why I haven't up and left already. I need to make sure I do this right, for both of us. You still love me, too, right?"

"Always, E."

~AE~

"I tried calling you last night," Riley said as he took a seat across from me at the campus coffee shop. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at his concern. I saw all _four_ of his miss calls last night.

"Yeah, I saw them this morning but was running late; I was going to call you later."

"So what happened with Emmett last night? He didn't say much when he finally came home; just looked really pissed off." He leaned in closer and began talking in a lower voice. "Between me and you, I think the bastard's cheating on my mother. He came home _three_ hours after he dropped you off."

I hid my smirk behind a sip of my still hot coffee. I hadn't convinced him to stay the night, but I had managed to get him to stick around for a movie, drink, and anal. He never could turn down the opportunity to give me a rim job and then get his dick wet in that hole.

"He was a little upset." I shrugged. "Something about respecting your mother's household. I understood and promised it would never happen again." I didn't hide the small smile when Riley's face fell in disappointment. "And if he is cheating," I shrugged, "then it is what it is. She doesn't deserve him anyway." She could never be good enough for him.

"Yeah," Riley said absently. "You're right." He looked forlorn and, for the first time, I didn't have it in me to care. I was going through my own emotional battles and I didn't have time for his.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he spoke after a few minutes, killing the blissful silence. "About last night. About something I said while … um … before Emmett walked in," he muttered.

_Dear Lord …_

"Last night was … awkward to say the least and I don't really want to bring it up," I said, hoping to veer him away from a conversation about the 'L' word.

"I know, but …" I put a hand up to stop him.

"Look, Riley, we have a good thing going. You're a great friend and a terrific guy. Me? Not so much. I don't plan on sticking around for the long run. This place isn't for me and you love the area. Don't waste your time on me."

I stood up then to leave him with his thoughts. I knew the type of person I was and I wasn't making excuses for the person I had become a long time ago, but I did try to spare as many people as possible. If that was my only redeeming quality then I was okay with that.

~AE~

"Can I see it?" I asked Emmett coyly, taking my lip between my teeth.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he teased.

I nodded shyly and waited for him to pull it out. He undid the zipper slowly, never taking his eyes off of me the whole time.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Mmhmm."

I waited patiently as he handed over the sheaf of paper from his duffel bag. I took it eagerly, my eyes bugging out as I read the figures.

"Get the fuck out! She had you as an authorized signer on an account that had 1.2 mil in it? What an idiot!"

"You have no idea how easy it was to do that. I swear to everything, I think she thought I was going to propose to her."

Victoria Jameson had to be the easiest scam yet. When would women learn that if a gorgeous guy like E showed such an immense amount of affection, it was too good to be true?

My phone rang as I continued to study the numbers in front of me. Riley had stopped calling me a week ago, but I was sure that the calls would pick up when he figured out that Em and I were gone.

I looked at the phone and screeched in delight, answering immediately.

"Give him my love," E said from the driver's side as he took the exit to get on the freeway.

"Hi, Daddy!" I greeted happily. I hadn't talked to him in almost three weeks.

"There's my baby girl. How you doin', Bells?"

"I'm doing good. Great, even. Edward sends his love." I looked to my left to see him beaming at hearing his real name. It had been so long since I had been able to call him Edward. He hated the name Emmett almost as much as I did. I wasn't that fond of the name Rosalie either, but they were the ones that were next on the list.

"Tell the boy I said hi. I know he's treating you right. How long has it been now?" Charlie always asked that question.

"Eight years now, Daddy. Eight amazing years," I answered as I slipped my hand into Edward's.

We talked for another few minutes before he was called away by a nurse. He grumbled and protested like always, but I had it on good information that there was one nurse in particular that he took a special liking to. Despite his hardship and bouts of unhappiness, I knew that he was taken care of. I made sure of it every time we did another job. Charlie was sitting pretty with a savings of over four hundred thousand that he didn't have to work for.

"So, where to next," I asked.

"Actually, with the money we just got, we can head home for a while and hangout before we set off again."

"That sounds fucking awesome. I'd love to see Dad for a while and I'm sure Esme and Carlisle are missing their little man," I teased. Edward would always be such a momma's boy and daddy's slugger. If it weren't for the constant identity theft and money laundering, along with the slew of other crimes we committed along the way, Edward would be every parents' wet dream.

"Anyway," he said with a roll of his eyes, "we can stick around for a few months and then head to Texas. I was looking into a Charlotte Harris."

"I guess it seems fitting since the next name up on the list for you is Jasper," I laughed while he groaned. "It has a Southern ring to it, don't you think?"

"Jasper, really? What's your name? Peggy Sue?" he snorted.

"Nope. Alice. I'm thinking of getting a pixie cut for this role. What do you think?" I asked.

"As long as you leave enough for me to grab while you're riding this dick, I'm cool with it," he smirked.

"You really know how to talk sweet to a lady."

"You know you love me, Bella."

"Always, E."


End file.
